


My One & Only Tiger ~ 🐰💜🐯

by lolitasidiot



Category: kookv - Fandom, taekook - Fandom, vkook - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Kim Seokjin | Jin, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), M/M, Mpreg, Supernatural - Freeform, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Kim Namjoon | RM, Top Min Yoongi | Suga, kookv, namjin - Freeform, taekook, vkook, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23226802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolitasidiot/pseuds/lolitasidiot
Summary: ~Ongoing~This is my 4th Book.Wattpad -https://www.wattpad.com/story/198959879-my-one-only-tiger-~-%F0%9F%90%B0%F0%9F%92%9C%F0%9F%90%AF
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Human / Cat, Human / Tiger, Im Yoona/Ji Chang Wook, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Welcome to my 4th Book! To get quick update follow me on wattpad. User ID - lolitasidiot (<https://www.wattpad.com/user/lolitasidiot>)


	2. 1 ~ Supernatural

N.O.P:

"Mammaaa" tae jumps to his mama's behind.

"OMG, tae! How many times have I told you to stop scaring me from behind. Why did you come outside? Go, stay inside before anyone sees you" baekhyun says while watching their surroundings as he can see anyone.

"How many days should I have to stay inside? I'm getting bored of this dark room, mama. Let me breathe some fresh air in the beautiful sunlight" tae tries to pass him, but baekhyun lifts him using his large teeth by tae's tiny neck and gets him inside of their small dark room puts him down in the corner of the room.

"Mama, let me go, please" tae tries again.

"You can go out at night time with your friend like usual day" tae sat on the floor with a little thud as two hands putting down between his two leg "But I want to go out on day time, mama. I wanna see the bright world at least once in my life time" says sadly while looking down, baekhyun knows he's gonna cry, but whatever if he says the cute little cub won't listen him, until his papa chanyeol would comes and plays with him to forget the thoughts of going out from the dark room.

"You will walk on the road freely like you wish, babe. But you have to wait.." tae cuts him "How long.. How long mama? You are always repeating the same things, I want to get out of this zoo NOW" baekhyun sighs at his cute son's cute mad, at the same time he felt bad for hiding him.

Their conversation cuts by the giant tiger entry "If they have a holiday, why don't they choose an amusement park. I'm getting tired of walking in front of the huge crowd" chanyeol murmurs in a little pissed off by the huge crowd.

"You take care of your little angry cutie pie, I will handle them before anyone comes to check us" baekhyun says and walks towards the outside, before he leaves he whispers to his beloved husband "When we gonna live our life as we lived yeolie? I'm also tired of these all" baekhyun says with his sad tone, chanyeol tries to convince him with a little gestore "I will find a way soon, baekhie" their conversations cuts by cute little voice "Pappaaa" reminds them with his cute anger "He started again, take care of him" baekhie says, chanyeol nods "I will join you quickly" he informs before goes to his little babe.

"Ohhh, why does my little cutie pie look sad? What happened?"

"Papa, I wanna go out, take me with you" tae repeats the same request nth time of his life.

"Babe, just wait for a few days, papa will take you to our real home"

"When? You both are telling the same things for the past 5 years, papa. I'm done with you" tae tries to go, but stopped by his papa "Just wait 10 more days babe, this time I will definitely take you and mama to home, promise" "Promise?" tae asks with his big blue eyes "Promise, babe. Come, take a nap now" "Again? Just now I woke up, papa" "You don't wanna go tonight out with your friend jimin?" "Of course I wanna go" "Then sleep now" tae head lows with a little sad "Okay, papa" mumbles "Play with me, until I get tired and to sleep" says suddenly and jumps on his papa "You won't go to sleep if we play" shakes his tiny head cutely "No papa, I will. Just 10 minutes okay?" he sighs then nods "Okay, but you should not go out okay? Only inside of this room" "yeah yeah I know, papa. Now let's start come on catch me" excitedly says and running all over on the small dark room, chanyeol follows him very slowly like he can't catch him and tae running faster with his cute little 4 legs.

📢 Small flashback and details about chanyeol family and supernatural 📢

Supernatural creatures are half human and half animal. They can change their body when they want. But they mostly like to live with their animal appearance. They're very very rare. Chanyeol and baekhyun are supernatural creatures like few of them. They're all living in the deep forest areas. Only a few humans only know about their existence, that is also only like higher authority people like president and few more people who work under the government. Generation by generation they are hunted by the government secretly for researching purposes. If any supernatural creatures are not cooperating with their research they would get bad treatment physically and mentally. So many of them agreed to with them for their own safety. First they would all let in the zoo like other animals to not get suspicious, then they will pick them one by one as per their daily activities are how differentiation between the other nature animals. When the government people enter the forest for their next research. They hunted chanyeol and baekhyun. That time (5 years ago) baekhyun was pregnant. (Supernatural creatures can only sex when they are in human apperance). Chanyeol tried to escape and that was very easy to him too, but at that time he was with baekhyun's pregnancy. That's how they hunted by the cruel humans.

In the zoo, every supernatural creature has a small room and few clothes for them. They can change their human forms there if they want, but never ever allowed to show their powers in front of people. And none of supernatural creatures are like to show their human forms either. They're all fine with their animal appearance.

Same like others, chanyeol and baekhyun got separate rooms with the heavy security ground in that huge zoo. They found that baekhyun was pregnant by his behaviour, but at the same time they found how dangerous chanyeol is too. Chanyeol doesn't get anyone near them, if they did the result is dead.

So research people started to try to find other ways to get them for research, but all ended by failed. Baekhyun gave birth to the beautiful male cub, Taehyung. Chanyeol starts to check them day and night, between his every escape plans. All his plans failed into their high-tech security. Because they are not aware of high-tech life, since they never come out from the forest area.

But nothing has stopped researchers working, they're doing their job with chanyeol and baekhyun's daily foods. They're aware of the new cub but no one sees the cub face to face. They are only able to see the cute cub through CCTV. And they are aware of chanyeol and baekhyun taking their cub to walking every night. When they tried to catch them, a minimum of 20 people would die on the spot. So they dropped the plan from that day. As per their research they found that chanyeol and baekhyun and their cubs are special from everyone. That's why they didn't kill them yet and are waiting for the perfect chance.

⏮ time skip @ current time ⏭

When chanyeol went out to check baekhyun with the thought of his 5 years old naughty cutie pie is sleeping. Tae opens his only one eye to check whether his papa is here or not, when he hasn't felt his papa's scent that much.

"Now I can go, yeah" with his cute little voice he walks out using that tiny hole in their darkroom.

With closed eyes tae inhales the fresh air with a wide smile like the shining bright sun.

"Wowww, I'm feeling so fresh" walks on the side of the wall carefully not wanting to get caught.

💭 Papa said that this is how I feel when we get back to our home. I can't wait for that moment. What does home look like? Like this darkroom 💭 tae shakes his head 💭 No no mama said it will look more beautiful with lots of colours 💭 "Ahhh I wanna see that now"

Tae looks left and right to check before he uses some tiny hole to go out. That tiny hole is used by jimin to come and go here.

Jimin is a half cat and half human. So yes, he's also one of the supernatural creatures. He met tae 3 years back when tae came out from the darkroom for the first time in his life. And of course with his protective parents. Tae was very happy to meet new people other than his mama and papa. Chanyeol and baekhyun also happy to meet other supernatural creatures. They trusted him at first sight and agreed to bring tae every night here. So from that moment tae and jimin's relationship started with a strong bond like they found their soulmate finally.

"Wowww! Humans are different!!"

Tae watching the huge crowd from behind the huge tree in big doe blue awe eyes. In his first experience of admiring the outside world he doesn't feel that someone is trying to approach him very slowly.

📢 Imagine with a casual dress 👇 📢

Tae's body jolted in fear when he heard the voice from behind "Hi cutie" tae clenching his 4 legs of little nails into the huge tree like his life depends on that tree. His full body is sticking with that huge tree and trying to cover his tiny face too but don't know what to do. His wide open sticking 4 legs position looks so cute that new person. That new person giggles softly at tae's cute behaviour.

"You don't have to be scared of me, I won't do anything to you trust me"

💭 His voice wowww! 💭 tae hasn't gotten off the huge tree yet.

"You look so cute, but why don't you look like any cat? Can you turn my side cutie?" that person trying to approach tae with some unknown magnetic feels.

💭 Papa, mama where are you? 💭 tae asked himself with closed eyes and still clenching on the tree with his shivering legs.

His shivering was gone, when he felt the soft touches on his back "You're so soft" the person says while rubbing on tae's soft white fur. Tae leaves the grip on the tree, he was about to fall but the boy holds him on the perfect time and lifts up to see tae's face.

"Wowww, You're the tiger?!" the person asks with a little surprise, but tae's big blue eyes widened in something new feelings. This is his first time seeing a human being very closely.

"You look sooooooooooooo cute, I wanna put you in my pocket and take you with me, can I?"

Tae trying to touch his face but he can't, the distance is a little bit difficult for his tiny legs, the person giggles again "Do you wanna touch me?" He takes him closer to let him touch his face, tae touches his nose then cheeks then moves his face close to his face and sniffs his scent a few times.

💭 You looking good, your voice is good, now your scent too, this is how would look and smell humans or only you?! Who are you? 💭

"You have blue eyes? It's so cute" the person admires the beautiful tiger's features without getting any fears of he's holding the tiger.

Tae's eyes landed on something that person holding on his other hand.

"Do you want this?" the person asks, showing the burger that he eats half.

Tae sniffles that and licks to taste it first, his tempting tongue 💭 It looks colourful. Can it be eaten? 💭 he had never ever eaten anything other than meat.

"Open your mouth I will feed you, say ahhh" tae opens widely but his tiny mouth only opened small space and takes a small bit of that burger.

After tasting those new stuff his tail dancing in excitement subconsciously with happy munching.

"It seems you like this taste" the person says while tae grabs that person's hand closer to take another big bite "Slow, slow" tae can't eat like a human and he doesn't know how to eat burger so he eats all those stuffed items separate, separately.

"By the way, I have not introduce myself, my name is jeongguk, Jeon Jeongguk"

💭 Jeon Jeongguk?!!! Hmmm name also good 💭 tae says to himself while munching the delicious burger.

"What's yours?"

"Taehyung, you can call me taetae. That's what jiminie would call me" tae talks to him like he can hear his tiger language while taking another bite with his half munching inside. Whenever he leans to take a bite he licks the guk hand purposely, because he likes it. Guk also doesn't mind that cute cub's cute actions.

"Can I give you a name?! Hmmmmmm.. you look so cute and your behaviour is too cute so I'm gonna give you a cute and unique name like you look.. hmmmmmmm.. what I choose???!!! Hmmmmmmm.. yeahhh how about lolita?!"

💭 Lolita?! Me?! 💭

"Lo.li.ta.. lolita. Kinda unique and cute for you" guk chu on tae's head, tae blushed in his tiger form and let out a sound subconsciously "prrr" guk smiles softly "Your prrr sounds is also too cute tho" again chu on his head again.

💭 Stop keep saying I'm cute, I'm cute, I'm cute I know I'm cute. Papa and mama said many times.. wait! Yeah papa and ma.. 💭 tae's thoughts were cut off by the very loud roar 💭 It's papa sounds! 💭

"Jeongguk.. jeongguk.." tae heard someone calling "Mom, Dad, I'm here" guk waving his hands towards the person who is looking for him, before they reach here he turns to tae "Lolita, keep silent okay. I'll take you to my home" 💭 Home?! 💭 tae blue eyes widened in shock and surprise. Before guk hid the tiger behind him he hugged one last time softly "I like you, so much lolita" chu on tae's lips and hides behind him.

"Jeongguk we have to leave the zoo immediately, come on let's go" **loud roar sound again** "Mom.." guk cuts by his dad "Come on jeongguk, we don't have time to talk" guk can feels the cub struggling to go **roar sound getting loud by loud** "Dad, I want to.." before he finishes the sentence he feels the empty hand when he turns back to look, he sees his lolita running away from him "Come on jeongguk get up" before tae enters into that tiny hole he turns to meet the boy who stole his little heart at the first sight of first person. Both eyes are locked with a teary of something new feelings.


	3. 2 ~ Family

N.O.P:

Tae ran to their allocated darkroom with his cute little legs in fear of hearing his papa’s loud roar again and again. When he reaches there “Papaaa” calls loudly as much as he can but it doesn’t reach over the high roar “Mamaaa” calls the person who is searching for his little son everywhere “Mamaaa” he runs to his mama he knows if papa sees him he would have get scolded by him.

“Tae..” “Mamaaa” while running tae doesn’t notice that some of the people who are working in the zoo is following him from when he was returning to his place “Where did you..” baekhyun was cuts by chanyeol “Take him inside right NOW” with a loud order he jumped on the people. Baekhyun instantly lifts him by the neck and runs to their darkroom. Tae just cries in fear, this is his first time facing these kinds of situations in his past 5 years of life.

⏮ time skip @ night time ⏭

“Papa, I’m sorry. I won’t do that again” tae pleading to the person who refused to talk to him.

“Talk to him yeolie, don’t overreact. It’s not full of his mistake, we’re also part of it” says the truth and tries to calm down his angry husband.

“I know, but he’s taking a risk..” tae cuts him “I’m not taking any risk, papa. I just went for a walk to take some fresh air” tae says cutely and not aware of how much risk he was created to them.

Chanyeol doesn’t want to talk about any of that news so he changed the subject “Fresh air?! Did you get that?” asks softly as he changes the tone which he usually uses to his son “Yes, papa. And I saw humans too, they looked very different..” jumps onto the gap between his papa’s leg and snuggles closer, starts to share his first time experience with the human. Baekhyun sat beside them to watch his cute son and husband’s interaction.

Tae just had 15 minutes of his first outside world experience, but he took more than 30 minutes to elaborate with how he felt, how he enjoyed, how he wants to go again. Chanyeol and baekhyun mesmerized in front of their cute son’s big blue eyes and the way he tried to think and then telling with his cute baby voice and giggles they totally forgot their pain and the cruel humans around them in front of their cute son, their one and only world.

“So you like him?” chanyeol asks as he gets the notes from tae how he described the person who stole his heart and gave a burger, and offers a home.

Tae nods quickly “Yes papa, he’s good at everything like you”

“Hmmm, but babe, you should not do this again, okay?” tae smiles faded and nods slowly “Most of the humans are very dangerous to us, so we have to stay away from them. I can understand your feelings babe. You will get many friends when we get back home and you can play with them in the daytime, as you wished we won’t stop you okay?” tae face lighten up by chanyeol’s words “Really papa?” chanyeol nods while licking tae’s body keep smiling “So stay away from the real human and forget about the person who you met today” tae face saddened again, but baekhyun interrupt them as not want to see any of them in a sad face “We’re getting late, come on babe change into human form. You don’t want to meet your friend jimin?” tae immediately released himself from his papa and ran to mama “Of course, I want to meet him” baekhyun grabs one towel “Then time to shower” says while taking him to the bathroom. Tae thinks that their human forms are used only for baths. Because baekhyun and chanyeol treat and teach him that's the only way. As per their thoughts, they’re hating using human forms. Because they don’t like real humans for many reasons, the main reason is their freedom was taken away by cruel people.

⏮ time skip @ midnight ⏭

Tae walks happily at the center of his mama and papa’s safe protection. With an excitement of gonna see his one and only friend jimin, tae continuously missed his balance of walking we could say he's trying to run with his cute little legs. Chanyeol and baekhyun haven't stopped him either since he has little legs tae needs to take 6 steps to make an equal walk with his parents slow one step. So obviously he has to run with his clumsiness.

Tae fell down and got up again with a wide teeth smile of trying to hide his nth fall down.

"Babe don't run, walk properly" baekhyun trying to protect his clumsy babe. But tae complaints against them "I'm walking correctly you two are walki.. no no this is not walking you two are running" complaints with his cute mad. Because the truth is tae still don't know how to walk properly outside. So he would always deny that he can't walk properly. He would miss his balance maximum at 6th - 12th step.

"Ouchhh" here again!

"Babe take your step slowly and steadily, look here when you take your first leg.." tae cuts his papa in cute mad "I know, I know how to walk. It.. it just the path fault not mine" murmurs the last part to deny the fact.

"Ok.." before chanyeol finished tae fell down again "Ahh.." chanyeol catches his babe's face to stop getting hurt.

"Look babe, I didn't tell you to.." chanyeol cuts by his wife baekhyun "Yeolie bend down" orders him, chanyeol does as his wife said. He knows what baekhyun is gonna do next so he prepared for that.

Baekhyun grabs his clumsy son by his mouth and lets him sit on his papa's back "Hold your papa tightly" tae whines but he does as his mama said, with 4 legs wide open he clenches his papa's neck. His body moves with chanyeol's each step.

Both of them were stopped walking when they heard clearly a mild voice of "meow.. meow"

"Jimin babe, you can come out now" chanyeol calls him softly in the direction of where the sounds are coming.

"Jiminnnnnnn, jimin, jimin, jiminnieeeeee" tae shouts of excitement and trying to get off from his papa before he fell down again baekhyun helps him.

First jimin peeked out, then come out slowly with a soft calling "Papa"

"Yes babe, papa is here" chanyeol and baekhyun treats jimin equally with their own child.

"Jimin babe" baekhyun went to licks him "Mama" jimin smiles happily at baekhyun's warm welcome.

After few more falls tae reached his best friend successfully "Jiminnieeeeee"

"Taetae" running towards him, they meet in mid way with their usual soft head bump and fall down on their butt with a wide smile.

⏮️ time skip @ 3 hours later ⏭️

While tae and jimin play happily without fear of anything or anyone. Because they know very well they're three hundred percent safe with their parents strong protection. Chanyeol and baekhyun keep an eye on them and the surroundings.

"No.." tae's heavy breathing "No.. I.. I want some rest" with that tae lay down on the ground trying to catch some air.

"You don't have any energy taetae" jimin complaints and lay down beside him.

"No I have lots of energy, just I want to give you rest I know you're tired.." jimin cuts him "Nope I'm not" gets up "Shut up jiminie, don't act I knew you're tired” but the actual tired is tae, they have been playing non-stop for hours. Even though jimin gives him a break now and then that’s not enough for tae he gets tired very easily.

“You want some energy food taetae?”

“Just say food okay, I’m already have enough energy to play for another hours”

“Okay okay, you want or what?”

“Of course I want” tae gets up and runs towards him, jimin grabs that small cover carefully from the place where he used to come here “White and yellow jelly?” tae asks with curiosity while peeking behind him “Yeah” jimin tries to pull out the cover without damage “Yesssssssss” tae jumps in and grab the cover with his full last energy “My jelly”

“How did you get jelly this time?” tae asks while licking and munching slightly.

“I went to that place again” jimin says while he is eating another half.

“Again?! You said that place is so far away, no one found you?”

Jimin shook his head “I used my human form to go there and used my kitten form to take this for you”

“For me?”

Jimin nods “You said you love this jelly so I went to that place a few times but my bad luck I can’t see this jelly. They bring many things but this one very less and finally I got this jelly” says while eating his last bite of that soft boiled egg.

Yes, both don't know the food name, since jimin saw many children eating real jelly and heard that name accidently he says it’s white and yellow jelly to tae. Tae also follows him!

Jimin used to go to a particular place where humans can go for picnics with their family. That’s where he stole some food secretly for tae, and tae really loves their so-called white and yellow jelly.

“Jiminie, I ate something today I want to know that name”

“Sure tell me about it, how that looks like, how was that taste?”

“Taste very very very yummy, I had never ever tasted like that in my life, it was so amazing and delicious. There were many food"

"Many food?" jimin can't understand what he's trying to say, since he also doesn't know anything about human food.s The only thing he knows is milk and turkey!

"Yes, and I don't know how to eat that round food so I ate one by one"

"Round food?!"

Tae nods aggressively while seeing jimin thinking hard to get that name "It looked colourful" gives useful tips.

"Round food with many colorful stuff?!!!! Hmmmm then it must be Kimbap" says proudly with lots of confidence.

"Kimbap?!"

Jimin nods aggressively, "Yes"

"I love Kimbap"

"But how did you get that food?"

Tae suddenly smiled in shy and cutely closed and opened his wide blue eyes, jimin narrowed his face to look weird tae's behaviour out of the blue.

"I met someone today.." tae began to tell all the cute and unforgettable experiences that he had with his first human being.

⏮️ time skip @ one week later, at guk's place ⏭️

"Jeongguk don't be act like a stubborn kid, we can't go to that zoo" 

"No mom, you're lying"

"No I'm not, you too saw in the news what happened on that day, jeongguk. So please stop your argument and come have lunch"

"I don't want any, I just want to go to that zoo again" with that guk left to his room in anger.

Yoona sighed in sad and turned to look at his husband chang wook, he also let out soft sigh of their stubborn son "I heard they will reopen this month end, we will try" informs to her, yoona nods slowly while looking at the closed door "I don't know what makes him to become this cold at such a very young age!"

💭 I miss you lolita 💭 guk says to himself while hiding his face into the soft pillow.


	4. 3 ~ Destiny

N.O.P:

⏮️ time info @ few days later, zoo at night time ⏭️

📢 💭 Means - what they thinking, mind thoughts.  
💬 Means - what they are speaking in animal form.  
" " Means - normal talk 📢

💬 Yeolie, I don't think it's a good plan to leave now 💬 baekhyun feels something uneasy.

💬 We haven't waited for this perfect time baekhie? The time is now ours, I don't want to leave this chance again 💬 chanyeol confidence popped up with rage.

Both keep silent and staring at their sleeping cute cub without blinking, their heart tightens with some bad vibes. Both know they're gonna take a huge risk for their one and only cute cub, there are two chances one they'll have a chance to escape from here or !!!

Both don't know how long they're watching their sleeping cub until tae rolled his small body to stretch between his papa's front legs. There is the place he always used to sleep, only it may change to his mama or papa but the place between their front two legs never.

💬 Wake up? 💬 chanyeol asks in his usual soft voice which he only used to tae.

Tae rolled up again to hide his face into his papa's giant body, refusing to wake up.

💬 I know you got up, come on babe wake up 💬 chanyeol poked him, but tae whines and buried his face deeply.

Baekhyun leans to wake him up by licks. (📢 Don't feel disgust by licks gesture guys it's kinda showing their love, and this is a common thing to all animals)

When tae feels his mama's warmth he turns, while turning he punches his papa's face playfully.

💬 Are you hitting me? 💬

💬 Yeah 💬 punches him again 💬 what will you do papa? 💬 another punch.

💬 Youuuuuu 💬 tae instantly gets up and hides himself into his mama's legs 💬 Mamaaaaa 💬

⏮️ time info @ at the same time, researching department ⏭️

"Get them into our area, right now" leader.

"No we can't, our test is still going on, we can't.." cuts him by the leader "You haven't heard the news? The government gonna close our project just because of that fucking useless tiger killed 20 people in front of public. They're not enough with a closed zoo. They want to close ours too. Before I get official approval I want to kill those three with my own hands. Just bring them here RIGHT NOW"

"Yes boss" with that bunch of people heads out.

⏮️ time skip @ 30 minutes later ⏭️

💬 Pap.. hahaha papa.. sto.. hahaha papa stop hahahaha 💬 tae laughs loudly at chanyeol's ticklish.

💬 No 💬 without mercy chanyeol continuously ticklish his little cub, to hear his laughing sounds again and again.

Baekhyun pushed his husband away to save the cute cub 💬 Stop it Yeolie 💬 but chanyeol pulled him to ticklish both of them 💬 Yahhhhh 💬 💬 Pap.. hahaha 💬 💬 hahaha how funny and cute you both 💬 ticklish continues.

Chanyeol instantly stopped when he heard the humans running food steps 💬 we have to leave right now 💬 tells his wife who is already aware of it, baekhyun nods with a huge fear. Chanyeol heads to him and licks his face 💬 we will go home, baekhie, we will 💬 says to himself and baekhyun 💬 home?! Yeahhhhhhh 💬 tae can understand these only and jumps in joy not aware of any of these.

Without wasting any time chanyeol grabs tae's neck and runs out with baekhyun as per they planned.

"They're not here" "shit, go and search every single place, you guys go and check the CCTV camera" "okay" in mid way they meet some people who are already in the charge of watching them "They went that direction" gives the information of what they want and heads to jeep.

Gun shot.

💬 They're coming 💬 baekhyun fear has increased.

Chanyeol stopped running in the dark place and dropped his cub 💬Babe listen..💬 tae looked at his papa with big blue eyes, his eyes filled with full of confusion 💬..go with your mama, and your friend jimin will wait for you outside. Do as they say without any arguments okay babe?💬 now tae confusion changed into full of fear, his blue eyes filled with tears 💬..papa..💬 at the same time baekhyun eyes were also filled with tears 💬No yeolie, I.. I won't leave without you💬 chanyeol controlled his tears for them 💬We have to do this for our babe, baekhie💬 tae tries to run towards his papa, but chanyeol pushed him towards baekhyun 💬Stay safe my love💬 baekhyun tries to stop him 💬Nooooooo yeolie don't leave us💬 with one last licks chanyeol pushed them away with heavy heart 💬I will come back💬 💬 Pappaaaaaaaaaa 💬 💬 RUN 💬 roared enough to baekhyun run with tae. Once they went away from his sight he turned and ran in the opposite direction while roaring in rage to let that fuckers follow him.

💬Mama, pappaaa.. Mama, pappaaa.. Mama, pappaaa💬 that's the only word coming out from tae's mouth while crying non-stop. Baekhyun made his soft heart into stone to refuse hearing his innocent cub's request, he also badly wanted his husband with him but!!!

Once baekhyun reached the place near he noticed another bunch of people coming towards them, without delay he took another direction before they found them. Baekhyun stopped in front of a tiny hole which is jimin used to come here. He dropped his crying cub 💬Babe..💬 before baekhyun starts tae cuts him by burying his face against his mama's body 💬I don't want a home mama, I want papa. Please mama tell papa to come back, I won't ask again about home mama, please I want papa mama pleaseee💬 both cried in heart breaking moments 💬He will babe, he will, he will definitely come back to where he belongs. Now you go using this way on the other side jimin is waiting for you💬 tae shakes his head aggressively while refusing to leave his mama 💬Noooooooo, I won't..💬 baekhyun licks his tears away 💬What does papa say?💬 again tae shakes his head with non-stop running tears 💬Noooooo mamaaaaaa💬 with heavy heart baekhyun throws him at the secret way 💬Babe listen carefully never ever trust any human and don't change your original form of tiger into human until that's necessary, okay?💬 baekhyun warned him one last time but tae crying face! He couldn't 💬Mamaaaaa💬 before tae came out baekhyun closed that secret way by moving one big rock 💬Noooooooooooooo mamaaaaa please don't close, I'm.. I'm.. scared mamaaaa, pleaseeeee, mamaaaaaaaa, papaaaaaaa💬

Tae doesn't know how long he is crying without moving one inch away from the place where his mama left him. His heavy cry turned into soft sniffs and still waits for his mama and papa to remove that rock and take him back with them and plays with him again, laughs with him again! But the darkness and time smash his hope every single second and increases his fear without any mercy.

Tae is almost gonna faint in fear until he hears one hopeful voice call him softly 💬Taetae, are you here? Can you hear me?💬

💬Jimi..jiminie?💬 asks with his lost hope.

💬Yes taetae, I'm your jiminie. Shall we go now?💬

Tae eyes teared up again 💬Mama, papa, they.. They are.. They said they'll come back, I won't go anywhere without them💬

💬Mama and papa told me to take you home and they'll come back soon. If you aren't at home when they return they said it will be hard for them to find you💬 jimin tells exactly what chanyeol told him to tell.

Tae stopped crying and sniffs slowly 💬Really?💬

💬Yes taetae💬

💬Why can't they come home with us?💬

Jimin tells as chanyeol said 💬You hate being here right taetae?💬 tae nods slowly 💬If you don't like this place then papa will destroy this place for you, once he done papa and mama will come back us as they promised okay? Now come with me💬

Tae can't understand the meaning but he believes their parents will come back to them one day and they will live their life as they wished in one new colourful home.

⏮️ time skip @ years passed ⏭️

Tae and jimin are still waiting for their parents to come back to them as they promised. But years only passing they haven't heard any single news about them. After coming out of that zoo, Jimin took tae to the place where chanyeol told him, but that wasn't also not that safe when the government started to hunt the supernatural creatures again and again. So jimin changed their living place deep forest where no one can enter that easily. To tae everything became jimin, he can't do anything without him. He becomes more quiet, he loses his laughs, his face always carries sadness. Jimin tries every best to tae over come out from the sad aura around him, he always encourages him with positive words about how mama and papa are strong and they will definitely come to meet them one day. Tae also believes until every year just passes without them, when years increase his hope gets dropped. Then when he noticed one time jimin also crying for him behind, he starts to change himself for at least his beloved friend. Jimin is also very happy to notice tae's changes. Tae never ever come out from that deep forest, jimin only will go out and bring food for them and other necessities too. Tae stopped asking about their parents since he keeps getting zero hope of it, but jimin keeps following it with a lot of hope that their parents must be alive in this world somewhere!

After many years passed, both became adults by their human forms. Yes only their human forms developed quickly, in their original form of cat and tiger growed only a little wild. And both keeping their original form only as their parents warned them. Jimin only will change when he goes to pick/steal food for them. Their communication is also maximum with their original form, and no one complains about it either, still both love their parents at the core!

"Taetae look here what I'd bring today" jimin happily entered their new home with a wide smile.

💬Meat what else it's gonna be💬 says an uninterested tone, while his full focus on the toy which is jimin had brought last time for him.

"Nope it's your favourite" jimine hyped his voice.

Tae instantly stopped playing 💬Jelly?💬 asks with sparkling wide blue eyes.

"Nope, your number one fav.." tae hasn't let him finish 💬Kimbap??????💬 throws the toy away and does not care about it anymore and jumps on his friend to grab that bag.

"Yah, yah, yah, don't jump too much it's already our 12th house. I can't build anymore" jimin warns him and gives the bag immediately to save their 12th house.

Tae tries to open the box but his usual tiger form doesn't help him that much 💬damn it, why it has box💬 jimin laughs at his clumsiness "Slow taetae slow, your kimbap won't go anywhere" jimin opened the box and helped him to eat. But tae eat that burger in his own usual way by separating separately "Hmmm, taetae I think we're eating this kimbap in the wrong way. Today I saw many people eating this kimbap as it is layered" tae keeps eating with his own style not caring about others 💬Don't talk about others💬 tae warned him, jimin nods with a soft sigh. Tae hates humans with his passion for just their parents telling them to stay away from humans they're dangerous. And tae trust it since humans are the one who separate them! Fuck humans!

💬That's it?! Only 3 kimbap?💬 tae asks with a sad face.

Jimin nods "I'm sorry taetae. It's really very hard to find these kimbap. I will try to get maximum next time promise" says with a soft bump against tae head, tae smiles and nods 💬It's okay, I really love this kimbap jiminie. It taste soooo good💬

"Ohhwww, really? Only this kimbap not that person? Who called you lolita? You didn't like these kimbap for him? You really love this kimbap just for this taste?" jimin teased him to see his taetae's very rare shy face.

💬Just stop it jimin💬 tae turned his body to the other side to hide his shy face.

"Okay okay, I will stop. I hope this house will stay longer than other our old houses" jimin prays because he knows his taetae's clumsiness.

⏮️ time skip @ guk's place ⏭️

"Ohhhhh come on jeongguk, at least eat something different today. How can you eat these burgers every day? It's not good for your health too, since we are studying medicine you should care about yourself first" guk's friend hoseok trying to change guk's weird food habit, but as usual it's end it with silent failure.

"If he is okay with it then let him go why are you keep bugging him with useless topics to spoil my sleep?" guk's another friend yoongi says with a little irritation tone by hoseok's loud noise disturbed his sleep.

"Hoseok is right jeongguk, you should stop eating burgers hereafter you are eating too much" last but not least guk's another friend jin tells him and supports hoseok's really worry.

Without saying anything guk leaves the place to his class. While walking and eating his last bite of burger he looks down to see his tiger pendant, after few seconds of stare he let out a soft sigh and chu on it "I hope you're doing well lolita"

After guk left their sight "Happy now? How many times have I told you both to stop telling about what he is eating, why you can't zip your mouth and eat you fucking meal quietly?" yoongi yells at them softly.

Hoseok hung his head low, jin sees him then glares yoongi "Is that wrong to be worried about our friend's health? He has been eating burgers for many years.." yoongi cuts him by uninterested tone "I know" jin anger increased by yoongi's not care answers "You may, can sleep and be like these yoongi but not us. We care about him and his health.." with that jin gets up and grabs hoseok to follow him, before hoseok follows him he turns to yoongi "Do you think it will work?" whispers softly in curiosity "You will see the result next day at the same time now just go, let me take a nap" yoongi waved his hands in a bored way to gesture him just go, hoseok runs with a wide smile.

📢 Character Introduction 📢

Jeon Jeongguk, 3rd Grade Student of Veterinary Medicine, Age 25.

Min Yoongi, 3rd Grade Student of Veterinary Medicine, Age 25.

Kim Namjoon, Professor of Medicine, Age 29.

Kim Seokjin, 4th Grade Student of Human Medicine, Age 26.

Jung Hoseok, 4th Grade Student of Human Medicine, Age 26.

Taehyung, Tiger, Age by human forms 23.

Jimin, Cat, Age by human forms 24.

⏮️ time skip @ next day, forest ⏭️

"Taetae come with me today" jimin says while taking tae's clothes.

💬Where? I'm not interested to go anywhere, jiminie💬

"Just come on taetae, you should come out at least once"

💬Nooo jiminie, I'm totally fine with here💬

"You will regret taetae"

💬Nope💬

"If you know where I'm going?"

💬Tsk, silly bo..💬 jimin cuts him "Today I'm gonna get lots of kimbap"

💬WHAT? HOW? WHERE?💬

"Byeeeeeeee, I won't bring anything home this time babe"

💬Yahhhhhhhhhhh, I will kill you if you come with an empty hands💬

"I have your clothes if you want you can follow me"

⏮️ time skip @ city place ⏭️

Guk enters his usual shop to buy his usual burger.

"Morning Mr. Jeon, just 5 minutes I will get ready your burger"

"Yeah sure, no problem I will wait"

When guk was about to pass and go he stopped in mid by feels some new aura, that tells him to something gonna happen now. Just stay here!

Then he heard something weird order, not only him in everyone at the shop eyes fell on the boy who asked weirdly and nervously "Hmmm, ex.. Excuse me.. Can we have kimbap?" jimin asks.

"What?! Kimbap! Sorry sir, we do not sell any kimbap here"

"No you're selling kimbap, don't lie. I can see it clearly, just now you give them a kimbap. We also want that"

"Huh?! No sir, we are selling here.." while they are trying to explain to him, everyone eyes on them, except two people.

Guk eyes forget to blink and focus on the shy boy who is standing behind jimin and staring at the burger like he's gonna eat by just staring.

💭 Awwwwww My kimbap! Just wait there my kimbap jiminie will get you back to me no matter what! Come on jiminie 💭

💭 Who is he? He has different blue eyes? I have seen these eyes before! Where?! Where?! Where?! 💭


	5. 4 ~ Burger? N.O. it's Kimbap!

N.O.P:

"Sir, this place is Mom's Touch, here we selling chicken and burgers not kimbap"

"Burgers?!" jimin thinking deeply.

"No kimbap" tae mutters behind him, still his gaze on the tempting burger.

"Yes sir, burgers. You can check our menu" pointing at the board and giving the menu card to him.

Tae tiptoes to take a look at the menu "Kimbap" both said unison with shining eyes.

They weren't aware that they were getting all of their attention on them, "No sir, this is called Burger. Not kimbap"

"No it's kimbap" jimin yells at them.

While the working staff try to let jimin understand jimin, guk's full focus only on the person who is copying with very low voice whatever jimin says "Yes, it's kimbap" tae mutters.

Guk lips curved into the small smile, he heads towards the staff "Sana.." calls her in the middle of their little arguments "..I think they misunderstood with a name. They actually seem interested in burgers just leave the arguments and let it be kimbap to them. It's not a big deal" guk speaks for them.

"But Jeon I think they're pranking us" sana whispers to him.

"Prank?" guk asks with lifted eyebrows.

Sana nods.

"They?"

Again she nods.

"Stop your stupid imaginations and give them what they wants by showing menu card" grabs one menu card.

Guk is a regular customer here, so he is good with all of them.

Guk just doesn't stop with that he turns toward them "You can buy whatever wants by choosing from this menu card" informs jimin and moves to tae, "Hello.." guk calls him very softly and waves his hand in front of the person to get his attention, finally tae gaze moves from menu card to guk's eyes "Ummm" guk was about to just give that damn menu card but his mind went completely blank when his eyes locked with tae's big blue tiger eyes, tae just staring at him for continue his talk but he doesn't know just his single glance makes other to lost in his old thoughts 💭He has my lolita's eyes💭

📢 Reference only for eyes, tae still has tiny body but not that much tiny in tiger form 📢

Guk comes back to reality when someone standing between them breaks their eye contact "Thanks for your help, human. Now you can go" takes that menu card from him and gives tae to his menu card he keeps that guk's card.

"I'm sorry" guk instantly moves and gives the space to let them order first.

"What do you want taetae, I can buy whatever you need so you go with whatever you want okay?" says to him with a soft voice, tae nods aggressively in hella excitement while his eyes are tracing the whole menu card.

💭Taetae?! Cute name just like him💭 guk can't swap the soft happy smile on his face.

"I want thisss, thisss, hmmm, this, this one too, ahhh this too, this must be yummy I want this one also jiminie, ahhh this one too.." tae can't decide because he wants it all.

"Okay, anything for my taetae" ruffles on his fluffy hair, tae curled his shoulder with soft giggles, guk has been never ever into fan of someone's small small gestures. But now, from the moment of seeing this guy his heart feels something something.

"Give all of these" jimin tells the person who is already scanning both of them.

"I know I shouldn't ask these types of questions to our customers, but since you are not aware of the burger's name I want to confirm something" sana asks politely "Do you have money to pay right?"

"Of course I have lots don't worry about it" says confidentiality.

"Money?!" tae mutters behind him.

"If you have then no problem, can you please wait there we will call you once done" sana pointing at the empty seats, jimin nods and grabs tae's hand went to sit.

"Wait take this with you" giving the pager buzzer.

While jimin takes it from her with a confused face, tae again tiptoes to look at from his behind "What is this? We don't want this we want kimbap" jimin questioned her and tries to give it back, sana sighs softly "Once your kimbap is ready we will call you through this, it will gives you an alert then you can get your kim.bap" sana tries to reply with her calm tone, still she believes they're pranking her for purposely. Because these types of things will happen here when some high school students just want to kill time with their friends and have fun. So this is not her fault either.

It's an unusual time so the crowd is not much. Guk always preferred the corner seat but today he took center seat where he can see tae clearly.

Tae eyes roaming around the restaurant with happy smiling eyes this is his first time coming out from the forest to the city. After many years of practice, tae is able to walk properly but the sad is only in his tiger form, in human form his living rate is very very low compared to jimin. Jimin only keeps his cat form at night times and whenever he is with tae, because most of the time he would spend his time outside forest to find what happened to their papa and mama. But to tae he would say he went for their food. He keeps the searching matter in secret, he knows last few years only tae come back to live his life with his usual naughtiness he doesn't want to give a hope about just searching, because he also not sure of their parents situation they might be dead or might be alive! No one knows!!

Tae grabs that buzzer from jimin and plays with it an innocent wide smile. Jimin is really happy to see tae's with these much happy smiles. Leans to cups his face and pinches softly "My taetae is really that much happy to be here?" squeezes his soft cheeks, tae removes his hands with cute whines "This is where you get our kimbaps?" jimin shakes his head as no "This is my first time to be here" "Ohhwww" with soft hums and nods slowly, tae's big blue tiger eyes landed on the person where he feels someone staring at him for a long time, guk face instantly lights up with a bright smile. Tae's happy smiling face suddenly changed into a blushing shy smile. Guk's face changed into a little sad when tae turned his gaze on jimin. He doesn't have any wrong intention about their relationship for even one percentage, he doesn't know either!

"Do you want to go anywhere after this, taetae? May beee zoo?" jimin carefully used that last sentence, and instantly regretted it for asking when tae body stiffen with a few seconds ago full happy smile vanished by just one word.

Tae shook his head aggressively with a shivering body, "No, no, I.. I.." jimin instantly got up and went to him hugs sideways, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry taetae. We are not going anywhere okay? Calm down" circling on his back softly to make him calm down.

In these situations no one noticed guk also in almost the same condition as tae, his body also got stiffen by hearing the word 'zoo' and his smile also vanished. Guk takes that pendant out to take a look, softly traces his fingers on that cute cub face silver metal "Lolita" his lips softly mutters the name with as usual sad tone.

Tae doesn't know why but his heart suddenly feels someone calling him, the next seconds his eyes landed on the person who is looking at his pendant then those beautiful blue eyes. They didn't share any single words but some kind of strong bonding feels each other's heart! Something something!

Their eye contacts got distracted by guk's pager buzzer alarm and jimin's "Hey taetae, I'm sorry okay" shakes him softly "I'm fine jiminie, I'm sorry too" tae mutters softly, with soft chu on tae's head jimin went to sit on his place.

"Yours is ready Mr. Jeon" sana handling him food tray guk takes it and gives his card for a swipe.

🍔 Cheese Bacon Burger (Single) - 1 - ₩4,500

🥤 Pepsi - 1 - ₩800

💳 Total = ₩5,300

"Thank you have a nice day" says with her usual happy friendly smile.

"You too, sana" with a friendly smile he turns to go, but his eyes landed on the person who is waiting to stare at his tray. His lips automatically curved into a smile when tae licked his own lips and gulped in tempting then his big blue eyes connected with him. Tae eyes widen more when guk heads towards him with a tray. Tae's full body went to a straight position when guk placed his tray in front of him. While jimin giving a dead glare to guk, guk's right hand slowly traveling onto tae's left cheek, for some unknown feeling tae subconsciously leans into guk's soft caresses, guk wipes off those corner of small tears with his thumb finger. When jimin was about to stop them he stopped himself when he heard "Everything will be alright, don't worry" guk says while wiping his tears those words come out before he thinks, because it just comes out from his heart, tae also nods slowly without being aware of anything!

A few seconds later jimin clears his throat to get their attention, guk immediately takes off his hands "I'm.. I'm sorry" he feels nervous about what if tae thinks about him, both are strangers to each other. How can a stranger touch others cheek without their permission? But the reality is tae loves that! Loves his warmth and gentle touch. Tae hung his head to hide his crimson red face.

"Your seat is there, go" jimin says and pointing at guk's seat.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that" guk says and about to move but jimin's voice stopped him "Your plate" tae face saddened when jimin takes that tray and extended towards guk, of course guk noticed it he takes that burger and shows in front of tae's face. Tae face instantly lights up with happy smile "You can have mine, I don't mind" guk says softly but tae moves to look burger's behind jimin face for approval. Jimin sighs at tae's big doe cute pleading eyes "Okay, but we will give you back when ours ready" guk nods at their deal, tae happily takes it from guk "Tha..thanks" says cutely with soft blush, guk badly wants to ruffle his fluffy hair and pinches those shining chubby cheeks but he replies with soft smile "You're welcome"

The next few minutes jimin's pager buzzer alarms, he takes with him and heads towards her as everyone does.

"Here sir, yours is ready, cash or card?" sana asks softly and gives him a bill.

Jimin takes that small paper, he keeps looking that again and again with narrowed eyes. He can't understand any single word.

🍗 Sweet and Spicy Fried Chicken (Regular ) - 1 - ₩18,000

🍗 Mom's Boneless Chicken (Breast) (Regular ) - 1 - ₩15,000

🍔 Cheese Bacon Burger (Single) - 1 - ₩4,500

🍔 Ham Cheese & Chicken Fillet Burger (Single) - 1 - ₩3,900

🍔 Incredible Burger - 1 - ₩4,900

🍔 Deep Cheese Burger (Single) - 1 - ₩4,000

🍟 Cajun French Fries - 1 - ₩1,700

🥤 Pepsi - 2 - ₩1,600

🍔 Shrimp Burger (Single) - 1 - ₩2,900

🍔 Bulgogi Burger (Single) - 1 - ₩3,000

🍔 Chicken Fillet Burger (Single) - 1 - ₩3,600

💳 Total = ₩63,100

But jimin knows she is asking for money, he takes out the coins which he saved for tae. Since he knows a little bit about the outside world he noticed these types of things would trade between humans. He drops coins one by one for each item.

Sana just watching him with crossed hands and lifted one eyebrow "I knew, I knew that this would happen.."

Guk stopped admiring tae's eating way when he heard sana's trouble making voice, he noticed jimin and sana arguing again. When he turns to look at tae, tae eyes widen in little fear he was about to get up but guk signaled him to sit and says softly "I will take care" tae does as he said and nods with a little fear.

"I asked you clearly before I take your orders, do you have money or not. If you don't have why can't you say that before or just buy it for enough you have" sana yells.

"I gave you enough money, because of I don't know about it you can't fool me. Look this for this, this for this, this for this.." moving each coin towards each item.

"Who is fooling who? You're the one.." sana cuts by guk "Just take the money from my card sana, stop yelling" gives his own card.

"Why the hell do you have to pay for them?"

"Just do as I say, sana" sana wants to argue but she zipped her mouth when guk says coldly.

Meanwhile jimin takes the important note 💭The next item I have to search for black color card, okay!💭

Once the payment was done, guk gives that tray to jimin "Thanks" jimins says and takes that tray, gives 12 coins to him. Without saying anything guk gets it from him "And here your kimbap" gives the exact burger which he gives to tae "Ohw, thanks" with that guk accepts it.

When guk sits in his place he immediately receives tae’s special boxy smile, that instantly reflects on his face too.

When jimin sits in front tae with a full tray of food, tae whispers softly "Humans aren't bad, right jiminie?"

"Yes, they're not bad but they're liars. Liar, liar, liar huge liar" tae flinched by jimin's sudden anger "How can she try lie to me, liar"

When jimin hasn't gotten a reply he notices what he has done, tae's surprised face tells him clearly. He had never ever yelled at anyone in front of tae so this one too was the first time for tae to see his jiminie's other side.

"Did I scared you, taetae?" asks softly which voice he used to tae, tae nods with hesitation. Jimin grabs his hand and squeeze it softly "I'm sorry, taetae. Take my kimbap to forgive me, please" says with a dramatic voice, tae giggles and takes it from him as he accepted it.

While tae munching all his burgers with a very happy face, guk can't eat his own burger without rewind those beautiful moments. Because tae keeps reminding guk's lolita in two ways. Number one his beautiful blue eyes, number two the way of tae eating burgers. In separate separately?!

Tae glancing at guk now and then due to guk's non-stop stare. But he doesn't feel any uncomfortable with it either, actually he likes that attention he gets from him.

Tae face instantly saddened when guk rushed out of the restaurant, left without a single word or gesture to him, he doesn't know either why or what he is expected from him 💭Does humans have the power to hurt us?!💭 tae asks himself, suddenly he's no longer interested in those he so-called kimbap's!


End file.
